A Summerland's Night Dream
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Bradin tiene problemas con sus romances. Bradin se siente solo. Bradin sueña en una noche de verano...Slash explícito Bradin/Jay ----- Amo a Jesse McCartney!


Brandin Westerly dejó escapar un largo resoplido mientras ascendía las escaleras hacia la puerta principal de la casa de su tía Ava; la noche se cernía ya sobre la paradisíaca playa de Summerland y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con la misma suavidad que la delicada brisa marina. Había tenido un día espantoso, como casi todos desde hacía algunas semanas.

"Las chicas apestan" pensó despechadamente, lleno de amargura. Y es que apenas podía imaginar alguien con peor suerte que él para mantener una relación sentimental: ¿no era suficiente con haber perdido a sus padres y tener que mudarse con la extraña hermana de su madre y sus extravagantes compañeros? Aparentemente, sólo tenía ojos, y habilidad, para buscar aquellas féminas que, tanto más bellas, más daño podían hacerle.

Abrió la puerta con fastidio y cansancio, sólo para escrutar frunciendo el ceño la sala de estar sumida en la penumbra. Apenas tardó en recordar…Ava y Susannah aún no habían vuelto de su viaje a Nueva York: ambas eran diseñadoras, y no podían permitirse el lujo de desaprovechar oportunidades cualesquiera se les presentaran; pero había olvidado por completo que Johnny, Derrick y Nikki tampoco estarían.

Intentando no pensar en qué estaría haciendo su hermanita con el joven Cameron, se dedicó a echar pestes mentalmente contra el hombre y sus promesas para con su hermano pequeño: odiaba la montaña, y ni borracho habría ido con ellos, pero odiaba más todavía tener que encargarse de la casa durante todo el fin de semana. Cualquier otro adolescente posiblemente hubiera aprovechado en el acto semejante oportunidad, pero él ya había tenido bastantes lecciones y, honestamente, no tenía ánimo de fiestas.

"Además", pensó de pronto, "siempre queda Jay para…", pero se interrumpió: aunque el ex surfista profesional Robertson no era el mejor modelo de madurez que pudiera sugerirse, prefirió no permitir a sus pensamientos acercarse a él. Con demasiada frecuencia rondaba ya por su mente el joven que, a su pesar, había resultado ser uno de los mejores apoyos que había tenido en su nueva vida.

Rezongando para sí, se acercó a la nevera, incapaz de evitar ya pensar de nuevo en él. Sabía bien que no tenía por qué dormir allí: su tienda no era tan exitosa como para exigirle horas de sueño, pero sin duda su innegable atractivo podría…"No empieces otra vez" se reprendió con severidad. Tenía 17 años en aquel momento y siempre había sido un chico corriente, incluso popular, pero sus últimas relaciones habían dejado en él una huella envenenada, especialmente su frustrado amor por Erika, su instructora de surf y antigua pareja de Jay; detalle este último que había tardado en conocer, pero había cambiado su inicial y creciente afecto en cierto resentimiento inconsciente.

Bradin no era dado al autoanálisis, pero sospechaba que incluso albergando emociones tan injustas y en parte sintiéndose culpable por ello cada vez que el mencionado ex campeón demostraba ser buen amigo, sus recientes pensamientos acerca de él no podían considerarse normales, ni mucho menos existir sin causar cierta preocupación: ¿cómo era posible que, de pronto, sintiera curiosidad por descubrir qué veía Erika en él? ¿Podía acaso considerarse normal su inquietante curiosidad por ver su cuerpo –dios como le atormentaba admitirlo, incluso ante sí mismo- desnudo bajo el agua de la ducha? Porque eso era lo que realmente había fantaseado en los últimos meses; a veces, imaginaba la escena al mirarle atender clientes en su tienda costera, otras, soñaba en duermevela con su cama revuelta, su desgreñado aspecto somnoliento en ropa interior mientras pensaba sin querer en lo cerca que estaban sus habitaciones…

Destapó la lata con irritación y se alejó hacia el sofá, dando un sorbo a su coca-cola intentando buscar otro pasatiempo menos perverso a su mente y más clemente con su corazón pero un ronquido le sobresaltó. Entrecerró los ojos para adaptar su vista a la penumbra y distinguió a duras penas una figura informe ocupando la extensión del sofá, al que se acercó cautelosamente para descubrir, en el ambiente salino de la noche costera, un persistente olor a cerveza fresca que, como pronto descubrió al chapotear con sus chanclas en ella, cubría el suelo junto a la mesa de café.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Jay?" susurró quedamente. El durmiente gruñó incómodo, pero apenas hizo más movimiento por lo que el adolescente decidió tentar su suerte inclinándose sobre él con prudencia, aún tratando de distinguir sus facciones. "Jay, ¿te encuentras bien?" repitió, pero solo obtuvo un nuevo gruñido por respuesta; divertido, Bradin dejó su refresco sobre la mesa, junto a una gran colección de latas de cerveza vacías o con medio contenido y curvó los labios burlonamente para agitar su hombro y espabilarlo, como sabía que él habría hecho de estar los papeles invertidos…o tal vez no.

"¿Bradin?" escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios provocó un escalofrío en su espinazo, pero evitó reír meditando las posibles razones que podrían haber conducido a su amigo a semejante estado; de pronto, una idea iluminó su mente: tal vez…después de todo…

"¿Has estado hablando con Erika?" preguntó con suavidad y, no pudo evitarlo, un deje de empatía. Un nuevo rezongo precedió a la respuesta, esta vez acompañado de un torpe intento de despegar la mejilla del asiento. Su aliento era cálido, pero despedía un profundo olor a alcohol; llevaba todavía la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón caqui con los que había estado atendiendo su negocio, aunque el calor de la tarde y la humedad habían marcado más cruelmente su figura, retorciendo la tela y pegándola a él con si de una segunda piel se tratara.

De pronto, se incorporó aparatosamente hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas en el diván con un deje infantil; Bradin retrocedió sobresaltado y parpadeó con sorpresa ante su repentina apariencia de lucidez: "Voy a decirte una cosa…todas las tías son ciegas" hizo una pausa, tomando aire exageradamente con cierto mareo y prosiguió, "ninguna es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante de las narices y…cuándo intentas darle lo poco que puedes darle…sólo se le ocurre…" hizo una mueca y un gesto con las manos, como si estrujara algo con saña.

Sonriendo sin poder evitar su satisfacción al comprobar que su nuevo intento de regresar con Erika había sido tan poco fructífero, el adolescente rubio se sentó a su lado, con aire de suficiencia. "Deberías saber que los prefieren jóvenes y fuertes, tío…has dejado tu tabla de surf, ya no estás en el mercado" aseveró. Por supuesto, su intención era picarlo para empezar una entretenida discusión sobre sus viejos tiempos y su deporte favorito, pero el efecto no fue el deseado porque casi de inmediato la expresión de Jay se ensombreció.

"Recuerdo cuándo tenía tu edad…" comenzó; alarmado por su reacción, Bradin se apresuró a intentar pararlo, pero ya era tarde; "…no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme…y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bruto que era hasta que Erika me enseñó…"

El adolescente le observó con la boca abierta, pues nunca antes le había visto así; su intriga pudo más, y por fin se decidió a preguntar "¿Qué te enseñó?"

Jay volvió el rostro hacia él y sonrió con malicia antes de responder. "Todo lo que sé…y eso es precisamente lo que intento enseñarte pequeño saltamontes…" riéndose sin gran motivo, trató de revolver sus cabellos dorados, pero el chico se apartó con facilidad puesto que los reflejos de su interlocutor no estaban en su mejor momento. No obstante, la cerveza parecía haber incrementado su sensibilidad, pues de nuevo ensombreció la expresión.

"Yo ni siquiera sabía besar como se debe…" dijo de pronto el surfista, con voz ronca, mirando al vacío. Bradin parpadeó y le miró con sorpresa.

"¿A besar como se debe? ¿Cómo…?" comenzó; pero casi de inmediato su corazón se desbocó, como precognizando el curso que la conversación podría tomar. Su mente se inundó de nuevo con imágenes que en absoluto deseaba su consciencia y, entonces, encontró los francos y enturbiados ojos azules sonriéndole.

"Erika me dio algunas clases prácticas…" comenzó, su mirada desenfocándose en cuánto se perdía en sus recuerdos, "en el muelle, aquella noche…" suspiró largamente y levantó su brazo derecho, como dispuesto a sujetarse en sus hombros para no desplomarse "me dijo que besaba como un gorila reumático, extendió la mano…"

Jay acompañaba sus palabras de gestos, por lo que mientras el cuerpo del joven Westerly quedaba paralizado al tiempo de miedo y deseo, la gran diestra del surfista acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrayéndole hacia él.

Sí, lo deseaba. Sí, lo había imaginado, lo había esperado, y lo había deseado con todo su ser. Pero cuándo sus labios se encontraron, descubrió que ni la mejor imaginación del mundo podría haberle preparado para algo así. Sus labios sabían a cerveza, si, pero también poseían una extraña y exótica calidez, un nervio de vida y un deje de pasión contenida que fluctuaban apenas perceptiblemente bajo la suave piel rosada. No era como besar a ninguna chica, en absoluto; los labios de Jay…eran a la vez tiernos y repletos de fuerza. Quizá no hubiera ningún dulce y asfixiante perfume excepto el recio efluvio del alcohol y la curiosa combinación de after shave, desodorante, ligera transpiración y ardor hormonal, pero la sensación semejaba mucho más plena, como si hubiera quedado atrapado en el contacto, absorbido por un refugio de dureza y calidez en el que la sensación de calma y amparo era omnipresente y continuada.

Lo que no había esperado, era que el contacto se prolongara. En su imaginación, Jay siempre lamentaba su acción y se retiraba de inmediato, rehuyéndolo cuán a menudo pudiera; pero, en aquellos instantes, sus labios no parecían contentarse con rozar los suyos, sino que al poco comenzaron a explorarlos con más detenimiento, hora succionando suavemente en beso, hora mordisqueando y lamiendo después apenas milímetros al descubrirse correspondidos.

La respiración de Bradin comenzó a agitarse, pero la sed que le atenazaba era tan desesperadamente urgente, que se vio impelido a alzar sus manos hasta sus mejillas para evitar que huyera y aproximarse a él en su asiento, de manera que pudiera percibir su tibio cuerpo más próximo al suyo.

El ebrio ex surfista ya no parecía obedecer al presente, pues enardecido como se vio por la respuesta de su amigo adolescente, continuó besando con avidez sus labios antes de enlazar sus brazos en torno a su cintura. La dicha que embargó entonces a Bradin podría haberle hecho volar o, al menos, eso pensó luego: los poderosos brazos del surfista le atrajeron posesivamente en cuánto se incorporó de rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá, aún disfrutando de su boca y las suaves caricias que derramaba sobre sus mejillas, desesperado por hacerle sentir lo mismo que había incendiado sus entrañas meses antes.

Pero cuándo Jay cayó sobre su espalda, con Bradin sobre él, abrió los ojos y el contacto murió de pronto; el chico rubio vaciló al sentir su inmovilidad y se retiró a observarle, azorado. Había temido ver horror, asco, furia u odio gravados en su rostro, pero descubrió con sorpresa una mirada de perplejidad en su lugar que le paralizó: sus pupilas bordeadas de azul celeste estaban empañadas de asombro y no se apartaban de él, como si no dieran crédito al cambio.

"¿Bradin?" susurró, de un modo casi lastimero. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido, sacudiéndole intensamente con una gran incomodidad; sin embargo, cuándo quiso obedecer a su impulso y apartarse, descubrió los poderosos brazos de su ebrio compañero todavía atrapando su cintura. Incapaz de escapar a su escrutinio, tragó con culpabilidad y desesperación y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas también.

Pero fue Jay el primero que luchó contra el llanto, intentando hablar sin éxito; Bradin observó sus masculinos rasgos desmejorados por la tristeza, su cara a medio afeitar, sus rubios cabellos desgreñados y sus ojos…aún incrédulamente perdidos en los suyos. "Jay, lo siento…yo…" se sentía obligado a explicarse, pero no era capaz, no sabía qué decir.

Y aparentemente no hacía falta: tal vez algo en su aspecto había cambiado, quizá como consecuencia del dolor empáticamente compartido, pues el hombre alzó el torso alzando sus labios de nuevo hacia aquellos adolescentes. Y el chico Westerly sólo vaciló un par de segundos, pues bajo sus piernas percibió los tensos y pétreos abdominales de Robertson y la extraña sensación de algo más, una intuición que se perdió en cuándo respondió a la expresión suplicante del doliente borracho y le besó de nuevo.

Su estómago aleteó de júbilo, mientras el cuerpo de Jay parecía endurecerse bajo el suyo; envió tímidamente a su lengua a explorar el contorno húmedo y sedoso de sus labios, recogiendo el leve aroma a alcohol y after shave antes de que su compañero se incorporara de nuevo por completo. Y con su cintura aún atrapada entre sus poderosos brazos, como si temiera vivir una ensoñación y perderle de pronto, se levantó del sofá sin atisbo de incoordinación, temblor o debilidad. Bradin no pudo sino aferrar sus brazos en torno a su cuello y parpadear con sorpresa, volviendo la cabeza para intentar vislumbrar su expresión; con todo, entre tan firmes brazos se sentía completamente seguro y poco le importaba lo que sucediera mientras aquellos labios continuaran, o sí por favor, besando tan delicadamente la palidez de su cuello y sus hombros.

La ropa empezó a estorbarle, y de pronto solo deseaba desnudarse para él; pero Jay no demostraba prisa alguna y hasta su cuarto le condujo, encaramado en sus brazos como si de Derrick se tratara y no de todo un adolescente.

Y cuándo le tumbó en su cama, inclinándose sobre él con sibilina suavidad, admirando su expresión –dios que no pareciera tan aniñada como se sentía- a la débil luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana, creyó morir de felicidad. Percibió las musculosas piernas del hombre enlazarse en torno a las suyas, justo antes de que su peso reposara sobre él; la varonil calidez le invadió de pronto y, junto con la pétrea cualidad de su apolínea musculatura y la dureza de la felicidad apretándose contra su muslo a través de los pantalones de ambos, gimió involuntariamente de forma tan inesperada que se mordió los labios para obligarse a guardar silencio y preservar el momento eternamente.

Pero lo labios de Jay le buscaron de nuevo, atacando los suyos con pasión creciente mientras sus manos iniciaban un recorrido alarmantemente agradable y experto, buscando los bajos de la tela de su camiseta y los jóvenes abdominales que aguardaban debajo. Podría haber gemido algunas veces más, mientras el hombre frotaba sus caderas con las suyas en vano intento por fundirse con él o sus manos recorrían su espalda arqueada de placer y sus cabellos, pero su boca semejaba ser propiedad absoluta de aquellos deliciosos labios adultos.

Se las arregló, al menos, para recuperar el control de algunas partes de su cuerpo, perdido en el éxtasis de la dicha y el deleite, y empleó sus manos para tirar de la camiseta del hombre. Jay comprendió de pronto sus deseos y respondió tan raudamente que su joven amante supo que albergaba el mismo deseo de libertad que él; y no pudo sino sentirse agradecido a la escasa luz nocturna por permitirle discernir espectáculo tal: en cuánto el chico Robertson retiró su prenda por su cabeza, todos sus desarrollados músculos, especialmente aquellos impresionantes en su torso, brillaron tentadoramente bajo la fría luz lunar. Y como si desprendieran su propio halo, atrajeron el rostro de Bradin, quién sentía la necesidad de besar aquella piel morena…percibir la fuerza que latía bajo sus marcadas venas…

Fue el turno de Jay para emitir quedos jadeos de placer con expresión infantil mientras el adolescente hundía el rostro entre sus marcados pectorales; los labios del joven Westerly continuaron su paseo, incluso descendiendo por sus abdominales, mientras respiraba el personal perfume de Jay Robertson, un aroma que le privaba de todo contacto con la realidad y le volvía loco, excitando en su ser un fuego incontrolable. Un aroma que le suspendía en tal estado de conciencia y emocional que podría haber dudado de la misma muerte, si en su abrazo tuviera que permanecer para siempre, habría creído estar en el paraíso.

"Bradin…" su nombre fue por tercera vez invocado, esta vez en un susurro teñido de múltiples significados; pero el escalofrío que de nuevo despertó en él no pudo apartarle del placer de explorar su piel masculina, llenándose de él y vertiendo sus caricias en torno a su ombligo. Quizá en otras posición podría haber comprobado satisfecho que le había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero la totalidad de su vida, en el momento actual, era la cercanía de la dureza, la calidez y la vida latente bajo aquella espléndida fachada, y la embriagadora fragancia de su masculinidad. Sintió sus fuertes manos perderse en sus cabellos, percibió cómo las rodillas del hombre recobraban el peso de su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de protestar, pensando que se apartaría haciendo morir el febril contacto en que encontraba tanto placer.

Pero Jay lo sabía mejor, y únicamente tuvo que alzar un poco su cabeza para continuar aspirando el bálsamo ardiente de su ombligo, su cabeza atrapada por el suave tacto de sus poderosas manos. Percibió también cómo el calor creciente encendía sus mejillas, pero en su estado de embelesamiento no le concedió importancia y, sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, descendió hasta su cintura para comprobar, no sin cierta sorpresa, que sus pantalones caqui habían desaparecido, seguramente en algún momento del restregamiento previo.

Bradin alzó los ojos, jadeando aturdido, y le descubrió observando sus movimientos con atenta fascinación; no parecía haber sorpresa ni malicia alguna en su expresión infantil, seguramente porque a causa de toda su experiencia no se le había ocurrido pensar en lo chocante de la rapidez con la que se había desvestido. Pero había algo más…

Apenas podía creer que estuviera viviendo ese momento: hacía meses que soñaba con él y se moría de ganas por saber…bajó la mirada hasta su perfecto vientre, pasando de su tentador ombligo hasta su ropa interior y, actuando con celeridad y sin vacilar, pues temida cambiar de opinión o demorarse más de lo necesario en un tormentoso debate interno, agarró sus bóxers y los retiró, casi hasta sus rodillos.

Apenas sonrió de inmediato; sabía lo que le esperaba, pues no era particularmente fácil de disimular. Sin embargo, el pene de Jay rebotó como un resorte y golpeó contra sus abdominales antes de quedar inmóvil, erecto por completo en toda su gloria. Su dueño observó paralizado y con cierta aprehensión, vacilando temeroso mientras Bradin disfrutaba su visión. "Es hermoso" pensó, "como él…"

La piel era suave y la lampiña también; nunca se le habían dado bien los cálculos y no podía ni hacerse una idea de sus dimensiones pero, pese a lo grande que le pareció, no le resultó desproporcionado ni monstruoso: temblaba firme de dureza y deseo, exactamente igual que el resto del cuerpo del hombre; algunas venas se marcaban también sobre su superficie, como en el resto de su musculatura. Una pregunta similar surcó sus mentes al unísono: "¿seré capaz o no de…?" Sabía que Jay le observaba expectante y algo preocupado, pero aquello era demasiado nuevo para él; Durante una infantil fracción de segundo, se le ocurrió que guardaba cierta similitud con una tabla de surf y, no pudo evitar sonreír mordiéndose los labios, que tal vez aceptaría si le invitaba a surfear en su interior.

No podía evitar pensar con pánico en cómo sería, pero deseaba tanto sentirle dentro…hacerle saber cuánto le quería y deseaba…Se ahogaba de calor y dudas, pero al alzar su mirada hacia la del hombre supo que era algo que también él deseaba, pero que no haría a menos que se lo permitiera; su expresión fue durante un cautivador instante tan sobrecogedoramente tierna bajo la débil luz de la luna que no pudo negarse y, recostándose de espaldas mientras invocaba de nuevo su deseo, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y le tendió los brazos en claro ademán para recibirlo. Y Jay nada objetó: pronto su ardiente y musculoso cuerpo volvió a protegerlo del fresco nocturno y de nuevo encontró sus labios, casi al mismo tiempo que su pene erecto hallaba hogar entre sus muslos.

"Espera" por primera vez en su vida, Bradin tuvo la sensación de que su voz no le pertenecía, tan extraña emergió de su éxtasis mientras su compañero paseaba su aliento sobre su cuello, como embriagándose por segunda vez, también con el aroma de su cuerpo juvenil. Tuvo dificultades para separarlo y poder extender su brazo hasta sus pantalones, de cuyos bolsillos extrajo un preservativo que le mostró jadeando. "Tú me lo diste…", pero no hacía falta que se lo recordara, y menos aún que le convenciera: a pesar de su aparente descoordinación, recogió el envase con rapidez hundiendo un fugaz beso en sus labios y, poco después, se las arregló para abrirlo con maestría. Bradin decidió que sin duda encontraba sexy la idea de emplear con él el profiláctico que él mismo le había dado, puesto que durante una décima de segundo el miembro que aún se apretaba contra sus piernas parecía haber reaccionado con renovada fuerza antes de retirarse en la oscuridad.

Al sonido del forcejeo plástico, el chico Westerly encogió las piernas, mientras su respiración se agitaba una vez más con aprehensión ante la perspectiva inmediata; pero, por una vez, se equivocó: Jay no fue en absoluto carente de escrúpulos o cuidado y su estado de embriaguez parecía haber mejorado en los últimos segundos. Ciertamente, su aniñado cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente al sentir el contacto de su glande en tan íntima zona, pero su compañero lo percibió también pese a la oscuridad, y se detuvo.

"No quiero hacerte daño… ¿estás seguro…?" comenzó Jay, inclinándose sobre él, listo para derramar una nueva cascada de besos sobre su rostro y su cuello. Bradin, por el contrario, permanecía decidido en su éxtasis y, respirando profundamente, sintiendo todavía su propio deseo y el de su amante, trató de responder entre jadeos y no fue capaz: todo cuánto pudo lograr fue enlazar sus brazos en torno a él y abrazarle, esperando que comprendiera que no deseaba que se retirara. Y de sus labios huyó un débil gemido en cuánto la virilidad de Jay Robertson comenzó a invadirlo; durante medio minuto creyó que iba a morir de dolor, roto en dos por un millar de cuchillas candentes. Pero al fin terminó y Jay permaneció inmóvil, apenas temblando de emoción, deseo y nervio pasional contenido, para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación, pues tan dentro estaba de él que su voz se quebraba y los gemidos que habría exhalado de otro modo murieron antes de nacer, en su respiración agitada y sus ojos en blanco, observando un éxtasis más allá de las estrellas y la faz del surfista; un éxtasis que no llegó a conocer totalmente, porque casi de inmediato el hombre comenzó a retirarse…y de nuevo entró en él, reviviendo el placer con llamas nuevas.

Pronto, el ritmo de sus caderas se acompasó al de sus labios, que bebían tiernamente de la piel núbil y lampiña de su cara intentando también relajarle en su trance; sin embargo, los jadeos que emergían de aquellos labios jóvenes, también acompasados al vaivén de sus movimientos, no hacían sino enardecer la lujuria y el deleite que ya consumían su desarrollado cuerpo masculino y, minutos más tarde, el ritmo comenzó a incrementarse, como también la frecuencia e intensidad de los jadeos que arrancaba en cada acometida.

Sentirle tan pegado a él, tan cálido y sólido, era por sí mismo una delicia; pero sentir, además, su labios tentar su cuello y su virilidad gozando en lo profundo de él, era algo que ni siquiera habría logrado imaginar en un millar de años de preparación. Había logrado relajarse por completo, abandonándose a su experta mano y ya casi no sentía molestia alguna cada vez que Jay entraba en él; por el contrario, cuándo toda la extensión de su pene buscaba refugio en su interior, su cuerpo se retorcía con oleadas de placer tales que de no mantener sus ojos firmemente cerrados y su labio inferior atrapado por sus dientes, habría gritado y gemido de forma escandalosamente indecorosa.

Nada había más perfecto que descubrir que sus temores carecían de sentido; no solo había llegado a sentirse cómodo, sino que incluso se sentía natural y mucho menos sucio de lo que se había figurado. La noche avanzaba segundo a segundo, el ritmo crecía también así como el tono y el volumen de los jadeos de ambos; ambos sudaron profusamente a pesar de la descendente temperatura y en su ininterrumpida danza y orquesta de canoros gemidos Bradin sintió al mismo tiempo la extraña y excitante combinación de fresco y ardor, fuerza y ternura que yacían tanto en el lecho como en el cuerpo de su amante. E incluso en su interior percibía una curiosa dicotomía que nunca antes había experimentado, si bien apenas podía concentrarse en ella, incapaz de sobreponerse a una oleada de placer antes de sentir la siguiente, con una nueva embestida de las caderas del surfista.

Acariciando sus cabellos, logró que de nuevo buscara su rostro, y esta vez la lengua húmeda y posesiva del hombre visitó el contorno de sus labios antes de explorar más adentro; el ritmo descendió durante unos instantes en los que, sin embargo, la penetración se hizo más profunda que nunca. Dos acometidas de este estilo soportó antes de verse obligado a suplicar por más. "Oh, Jay…" gimió, y un suspiro huyó de sus labios, reviviendo su fuego.

Levantando los brazos hasta apoyarlos bajo sus hombros, el aludido se incorporó jadeando de pasión y reanudó con ímpetu su movimiento, con tanta rapidez que el dolor regresó de súbito y se plantó en la expresión del adolescente; pero en esta ocasión llevaba tan profundamente entremezclada la huella del placer que no le concedió tregua alguna y, en tanto que estaba a punto de alcanzar su propio éxtasis, el joven Robertson continuó empujando para enterrarse en él y perderse, como Bradin deseaba, en la intimidad que incondicionalmente le ofrecía.

Pero el joven Westerly llegó primero al culmen del placer, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, estremeciéndose ante la poderosa sensación que experimentaba por vez primera; no pudo, tampoco, contener su propio cuerpo, que derramó su esencia juvenil entre sus vientres segundos antes de que Jay hiciera lo mismo en el preservativo, aún dentro de él. Acto seguido, se derrumbó jadeando sobre su pecho, sin importarle la humedad entre ellos, y cubrió sus mejillas de cálidos besos; besos que el chico apenas sintió, perdido aún en su extático trance, con los ojos en blanco y la cabeza dando vueltas entre los retazos del goce más sublime.

Por algún motivo, el mundo parecía más irreal; ya no era tan consciente de su cuerpo, ahora pesado y algo dolorido, especialmente cuándo Jay le abandonó, dejando un inexplicable y angustioso vacío en su ser. Temió quedarse dormido, pero más aún quedarse solo, y buscó por ello la calidez de su piel; su corazón desbocado comenzó a calmarse tan pronto como su mano rozó el suave y escaso bello que trazaba una línea desde su ombligo hacia su entrepierna. Volviéndose, extendió los brazos suspirando con satisfacción y le abrazó para evitar su marcha; apenas percibió al ya sobrio surfista mirarle con ternura y cierta sorpresa y paternalidad en su rostro infantil, acariciar sus sedosos cabellos dorados y rodearle con su brazo, invitándole a dormir sobre su amplio, tibio y musculoso torso desnudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol de la mañana penetraba en el cuarto a través de las cortinas blancas y golpeaba su cara de lleno; crispó el rostro feliz, incómodo por la claridad y se agitó en sueños. Estaba en su cama, pero estaba solo: le costaba abrir los ojos y apenas tenía ganas de moverse, pues aún sentía el cuerpo plomizo y torpe, aunque trató de estirarse palpando el resto del lecho con sus brazos. Era el suyo, no había duda…¿le habría llevado Jay mientras dormía para que nadie más supiera de aquella extraña noche? Irritado, abrió los ojos cuánto le permitía el brillo matutino sin demasiada molestia y miró a su alrededor: sí, era su cuarto. Suspirando con fastidio y resignación, bajó la mirada y levantó la sábana como de forma rutinaria, aunque sólo para comprobar, no sin horror, que llevaba puestos los bóxers negros de la noche anterior…que aún conservaba una considerable erección mañanera y, en cuánto trató de incorporarse, que la suave tela oscura parecía empeñada en fundirse con su piel a causa de cierto fluido pegajoso convenientemente situado en relación a su sexo.

"Oh, ¡mierda!" masculló entre dientes, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su almohada con fuerza y cerrando los ojos con humillación. Al parecer, "y por desgracia" pensó, no había sido más que un sueño…la clase de sueño que el clima estival de un lugar como Summerland suele evocar.


End file.
